Four
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Barbara names her daughter after herself then raises her with Jim and Lee.


Barbara didn't shock Jim or Lee when she chose to name the baby after herself - they didn't even try to dissuade her. And Lee was touched when Barbara chose to bestow the name Leigh on her for the middle name. "See, I love your name but I like also the other spelling better," she explained to them at the time. And unlike her namesake mother, Barbara Leigh Gordon would know what love felt like - she had three parents, after all. And luckily for her, all three of them were in love with each other, although it took them a while to admit it.

And now six years later, they were all still living in Gotham, which had recovered but was still basically a shithole. "We should move," she complained to Lee.

"How many times have we brought the idea up to Jim only to get shot down?" Lee countered.

Barbara pouted. "Too many to count."

"Exactly."

"I love Gotham!" chimed in Bee (nickname courtesy of her dad to distinguish between the two of them, and it had stuck).

"We know you do. You finish your homework?" Lee questioned.

Bee nodded. "Yes, Mama."

"Good girl. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Love you to the moon and back, Barbara Leigh." Barbara made her way to her daughter's side, kneeled down, and kissed her temple.

Bee giggled. "Me too, Mommy. When are we going to eat dinner?"

Lee checked her watch. "Your daddy should be home in about half an hour if all goes well."

"Okay." Bee laughed again, hugged both her mothers, and then clomped upstairs to her room to play with her toys.

With their daughter out of sight, Barbara raced to Lee's side and kissed her. The two women stole kisses repeatedly while they waited for Jim to come home - and fortunately, he arrived right on schedule with their food. "How are my girls?" he asked.

"Hungry," Barbara answered.

"How'd I know you'd say that?" Jim laughed and kissed his girlfriend before turning around and also kissing Lee.

"So I take it work went well?" Lee tore into a slice of pizza, savoring it, as she waited for his response.

"Yeah. No murders today, thank God, but Penguin was being a nuisance. Used to it by now." Jim wouldn't trade Gotham's bizarre crimes for any other job in the world, however. He actually liked these fuckers, even though he'd never admit it.

Lee paled suddenly, set down her pizza, and raced towards the bathroom. "So she's knocked up, huh?" Barbara asked casually as Bee finally walked into the kitchen, excited to eat dinner.

Jim didn't verbally answer but he did shrug before changing his mind and nodding when Bee was distracted. "We'll confront her after dinner," he mouthed at Barbara before going to check on his wife.

After she finished eating and made sure her daughter had eaten, Barbara made her way upstairs, where Lee had bolted after finally leaving the bathroom. She laid down on the bed in the middle of Jim and Lee. "So we're having another baby?"

"Maybe. I've been feeling off but haven't take a blood or pregnancy test yet," Lee admitted.

Barbara's hand snaked its way over to Lee's stomach. "We all know what it's going to say. Hi, baby. I'm your other mom. We love you already, kid. Don't be a brat and we won't have a problem," she teased.

"Barbara!" scolded Lee while Jim started shaking and tried to turn around to hide his laughter.

"I'm just being honest." Barbara shrugged and then hiked Lee's shirt up to press a kiss on her stomach.

"Move over," Jim ordered. Barbara rolled over top of him a few minutes later and let him take his turn. "We're having another kid. Bee's going to rock this big sister thing."

"That she will." Lee yawned. "I'm exhausted. Can you guys just leave me alone for a little while. I'll do a blood test in the morning."

"Sure." Barbara stood up and dragged Jim out of the bedroom so they could go play with Bee.

The next morning, the blood test confirmed what they all knew already. Seven months later, Barbara assisted in the delivery (after doting on her the entire pregnancy) as Lee gave birth to a son, James Harvey Gordon (who Bee immediately nicknamed Jamie).

Their family was an unusual one, but Barbara, Jim, and Lee didn't give a fuck about that at all and never had. Gotham had seen weirder over the years, anyway, and this was just a blip. And the three of them absolutely adored their children, spoiling them both rotten and making sure they knew about the city's dark side to prepare them for what might lie ahead.


End file.
